


Guys Night Out

by hamsoli



Series: Good Times AU [2]
Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: everything is fine, good times au, happiness, no pain, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsoli/pseuds/hamsoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Guys have a Night Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Night Out

"...and don't put your nose where it doesn't belong."

Those were the last words Ray had given Elliot before he walked out of his apartment, leaving Elliot with nothing but his thoughts and a task at hand. He had agreed to help Ray with some of the coding for his website - a website Elliot knew nothing about, and didn't want to know about. He just needed a distraction. Tyrell Wellick, his male gal pal and suspiciously best Best Friend, was flying in from the Caribbean Bahamas that night, and Elliot was anxious to see him and his eyes, bluer than the waters of the Maldive Islands. Cracking his knuckles, Elliot got to work.

[x hours later]

Elliot put his nose where it didn't belong. He didn't mean to - he simply wanted to play a good ol' game of Solitaire. Elliot considered himself to be the Master of Solitaire. He'd never lost a game. There was no evidence that he'd ever lost a game of Solitaire. It didn't exist. And it wasn't because he hacked into his own computer and erased the evidence that he lost. He just never lost. He was the Master of Solitaire. He loved Solitaire, and winning Solitaire. He never lost a game of Solitaire.

During his search for Solitaire, Elliot came across a website. It was a simple website, with no fancy graphics or text. Just plain HTML markup. Curious as to why this website was so ugly, Elliot began to hack.

"The password is 'password,' classy," Elliot muttered, as he typed in the password. With the click of a button he was in. Ray's website! What Elliot saw left him speechless. Ray was selling Beautiful and Rare rocks online! Ray was a fellow rock collector! Elliot was overjoyed, as he had been collecting rocks since the third grade. His favorite rock was the exquisite euclase, bold and blue, like Tyrell Wellick's blue eyes. Quickly finishing up Roy's task, Elliot went home, smiling to himself.

[that night]

__

Elliot was startled, pausing his movie. He checked the time; 6:28pm. He wasn't expecting his boyfriend until 7. Dragging himself out of his room, Elliot went to the front door, and opened it.

Ray. What?? Why??? What!!!

"Hey Ray, what brings you here?" Elliot scratched his head, being both puzzled and itchy.

"Elliot, what was the last thing I said to you before I walked out this morning?" Ray narrowed his eyes.

Elliot started to sweat. He was drenched. "I didn't mean to! I was looking for Solitaire, but then -"

"You know what, it's okay, because you are my friend and I love and care for you and would never do anything to Harm you and I know that you would do the same for me." Ray, a Good and True Friend, smiled at Elliot. "Wanna drink some Alcohol at a Bar?"

Elliot glanced at his watch. "My buddy pal dude Tyrell is supposed to be here at 7. Can he come with?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier!"

[later]

"Tyrell!" It had been two weeks since Elliot had seen Tyrell, his Peaceful and Non-Violent friend. "How was the Caribbean Bahamas?!"

"It was great, Elliot, just great! I met the president of Caribbean and did a photoshoot for Vogue! How are you?!"

"I've been well! I missed you, lov. Oh yeah, this is Ray! We were thinking of all going to drink some Alcohol at a Bar - are you up for it?"

"Hola Ray!" Tyrell gave a slight wave. "And yes, of course! We can take my 2017 Ferrari Ford Avalanche! Let's go!"

Elliot, Ray, and Tyrell climbed into the Avalanche, and drove to The Bar. They got mad wasted except for Tyrell, who had a club soda because the only Alcohols he drinks are champagne and fine wines. They were all Content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best Mr. Robot fanfiction of all time.


End file.
